


Perhaps

by imaginary_golux



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think she would stay out of the woods.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

You would think the story would change; you would think she would learn, sooner or later, that a Wolf lurks in the woods between her and the tenuous safety of Grandma’s cottage. You would think she’d choose to stay on the path.

Perhaps she is a fool.

Perhaps she likes it.

Perhaps she likes hot breath on her neck, and hard clawed hands on her hips, and the Wolf above her, growling, and her red hood left on the floor by the bed when she climbed in, so obediently. Perhaps she arches back against him, spreads her legs and welcomes him in, though it hurts, though she bleeds each time as though it were the first. Perhaps her own hands claw at the sheet, ripping new gashes, and his claws are – not gentle, never gentle – but not hurting as he holds her hips, as he runs one hand up over smooth torso and soft breasts. Perhaps, when he lowers his head and bites her shoulder as he comes, the teeth do not break skin. Perhaps she wishes they did.

You would think that the story would change. You would be wrong.


End file.
